


Art for In My Dreams

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story In My Dreams written by jane_x80 for Day 12 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 12 is Holiday CardIt’s time for signing up to theNCIS Reverse Bang 2021Please, join us at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/Authors and artists, we need you!Keep the NCIS fandom alive by participating!Please, spread the word!
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Art for In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021872) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Here is another of jane_x80 and I artwork and story combo for the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal.
> 
> In the artwork, there is a cute picture of Michael Weatherly and his mom. Jane and I decided to use it because this picture is perfect to illustrate the story. I hope Michael Weatherly won’t mind us using his picture for fanwork purpose. If so, we sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Jane, as always my Bernie, ma chérie, thank you for your formidable collaboration and friendship. Je te serre bien fort! <3
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Cover Art for the story [In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021872) written by jane_x80 for Day 12 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 12 is Holiday Card.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors and artists out there, I am calling you!  
> We need you!
> 
> It’s the time for signing up to the NCIS Reverse Bang 2021. You have until the beginning of January 2021 for signing up. Please, go to the NCIS Bang on LiveJournal for more details. https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/
> 
> The NCIS Reverse Bang is desperately in need of authors (and to some extent, artists too) willing to participate at it this year. Everyone is welcomed! It’s a fun challenge, don’t hesitate to ask current and former participants about it. I would like to see more participants in the future, could you think you could be one of them? Let’s try it this year! :)
> 
> Authors sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html
> 
> Artists sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html
> 
> Please, spread the word!
> 
> Red Pink Dots


End file.
